Job Routine
by Rycitia
Summary: A normal, insane job. Rikuo loves them. Written out of pure amusement.


My second LD-FF. I quess, no one knows my first, since it's german. So, if anyone cares, it's posted in this section as well.

This FF was inspired by the plain idea to describe a normal job with all the insane issues that arise. And I found great joy in interpreting Rikuos sick mind.

And forgive me the errors I made (I'm sure you'll find dozens), English is not my native language.

**-**o0o-

**Job routine**

This time it was easy. Really easy. I mean, _everyone_ would think of it as really made-for-dummies. Sure.

Everyone except me and my oh-so-damned-pretty partner in secret crime. Oh, sorry, not crime, _jobs_. Which ends up the same way.

Get into that music school, grab a piece of paper on a piano and go out again. Doesn't that sound merrily easy? It is. But _it is _also bound to cause at least a bit of chaos. Like, blowing up the school or something. Otherwise Kakei would not have sent us. I bet he does it to kill boredom. And the worst thing is, I can't blame him.

There is no comparison to having a Kazahaya stumble over _nothing_, scream people deaf, dress up in girls clothes or turn crimson red. Which he does pleasantly often enough. All four, I mean.

"Rikuo?"  
"Hm?"  
"I have a question….."  
"Feel free."  
"Where the hell is the room with the piano?"  
"I have no idea."  
I bet one could cook eggs using him as a boiler. Have to try that tomorrow.

Kazahaya glared at the piano. Maybe he was frightened it might bite him.  
"NO, I'm not, you idiot!"  
Ups. Seem to have let that slip.

It wasn't unlike Kakei to give us jobs that sounded easy enough at first and later demanded at least the CIA.  
This one for instance. No paper with notes around. In the whole room. And the rest of the building was deserted too. Of papers and humans. And this is a music school where you're supposed to trip over that stuff every second step.  
Oh, I love my jobs.

"Here are no papers! Nothing!"  
Thanks, Kazahaya. I figured that out one paragraph ago.  
Meanwhile, he was turning the room practically upside down, which is a metaphor now, because he isn't even strong enough to lift the heavy boxes in the shop. And he still found enough breath to babble on end while doing so. Amazing, with all the dust he stirred up.

"That is impossible! Where is it? I mean, Kakei told us…."  
"Yes, he did, but you _know_ that he didn't tell us the rest, which happens to be the most important."  
"Yes…." Sweatdrop. If Kakei is a sadist, then Kazahaya is a masochist.  
Hey.  
Got to think about that one.

Suddenly, an immensely bright and new idea came to me. It alighted the dark corners in my brain so thoroughly that I was blinded.  
"Hey, you could try to use your powers."  
God, that is lame.

"Yes!" He jumped up from his current position crouched on the floor in order to look under the only cupboard in the room. I shook my head at this. Who would be so dense and look _under a cupboard_ if you can't find the required item nowhere? I mean, _who_?  
Kazahaya of course.

Looking across the room, he sent me a questioning glare. "And what?"  
"How about the piano?"  
"That'd be an idea…."

Carefully he laid his hands on the instrument, and I waited nearby in case he'd collapse after a few seconds. He does that on purpose I dare to bet, it just looks so overly dramatic that sometimes I'd love to drop him on the floor just to spoil all the drama here.  
And right away his eyes to hazed, glassy. And right I was, body goes limp and all, and I'm there to catch him safely. Have you ever seen those old movies in which the lady goes "Ach! Wie wird mir!" and then gracefully sinks into the arms of her ever-alert gentleman? I guess a book titled "How do I become a gentleman?" describes the technique of catching a fainting lady in the very first chapter. Well, whole point is, I often feel as if I'm in these movies. Except that Kazahaya is no lady and I'm no gentleman. But, you know, he wears those princess outfits so often that no one would be surprised if I wore a knight-in-shining-armour suit all of a sudden.

He takes his time waking up, fluttering his much too long eyelashes at me (I _do_ feel like I'm participating in some creepy movie now) and yelps as soon as he notices that he's on the floor and in my arms again. He has to get used to it, really…..

Before he can start his roaring about How-dare-you-pervert-touch-me-and-so-on, I pose the routine question: "And, what did you see?"  
He stands up, gives me a very friendly glare and murmurs: "A lot of kids…molesting that poor piano. And one kid crying over some piece he wasn't able to play. He placed the note sheet on the piano. That could be the one we're searching for."  
I nod. Sounds like that. "And then?"  
"What, then?"  
"What happened after that? Why did the people disappear?"  
He huffed. "I don't know."  
I sighed. I did it out of tiredness, I swear. But dear Kazahaya had to interpret it as a sign of annoyance. He is so easy to handle. And I plan on becoming a monk. Which makes no sense, when you think about it.

After some yelling from Kaza and a "Grump." from me, we settled on trying to find more information. Well, I settled on it, he went with it because he couldn't do otherwise.

After some time of rushing through various rooms, we now both settled on one decision in complete agreement: Kakei _is_ a sadist.

None of the rooms where occupied. A few pieces of furniture here and there, but – and that was the thing that convinced us into believing that this was a some cruel's sadist's mad game – we found absolutely no other instruments except the piano in the first room. And this was a music school.

"Now is that magic or what!"  
Kazahaya was confused, angry, and, what's more, hungry. Thus in a foul mood.  
"Could be."  
"What!" He swirled around. "You mean, really?"  
"Nes."  
"Huh?"  
"No and yes."  
"Would you be so kind to explain yourself properly?"  
"No, because it could be some rational explanation, for instance the whole school went to some concert and took all the notes and instruments with them, and yes, because this is a job from Kakei."  
Kazahaya groaned, which was answer enough.

We found ourselves back in the first room, with the piano and the missing paper. Standing on ether sides of the piano uselessly, another idea came to me. I'm really bright today.

"Can you remember the notes on the paper?"  
"Yes, I think so. Why?"  
"Here. Write them down."  
I handed him a piece of paper I conjured out of my pocket. Being obedient a single time, he sat down and scribbled the notes down. Then he gave the paper back to me, sending me a confused look. "I think it was like that."

The notes told me nothing. The song or whatever it was wasn't very long, but seemed quite complicated. I thought it was worth a try, and sat down at the piano.

Kazahaya blinked. "Huh? Are you going to play it?"  
"Yeah."  
He seemed to be a bit surprised, but sat quietly on his spot.  
I carefully started to play the music. I hadn't noticed I wasn't that out of training, and found it quite easy after a few tries. See, I have more secret talents than eating chocolate.

I played the tune about three times, then Kazahaya interrupted me.  
"I know it!"  
"Yes?" I peeked up expectantly.  
"The melody is from some song they played on the radio yesterday! It's called "Lies of Being"!"  
I whistled softly. "Not bad."  
"But…"  
"But?"  
"But does that help us?"  
"No, I fear."  
"Argh."  
"Correctly."

It had grown night, dark and chilly, and we both started to feel it. But, we couldn't return from this job without finishing it. I had occupied myself with playing the music a few times, until I got it by heart.  
Kazahaya was sitting on the floor in the meanwhile, seemingly lost in thought. I have to admit, he made a cute picture. Knees drawn to the chest, back shivering slightly from the cold, eyes far away. If any fangirl would have been around, her "Kawaiii!"-screams would have lasted for hours.  
I am no fangirl. By all means. But I found him kawai none the less.

"Could you…."  
Kazahayas voice broke the silence and I quickly turned away. God, I _have_ to stop staring….  
Especially at times like this.

But can I help it? Even Kakei states sometimes that he's cute. But he just thinks of it as a joke. Even if they had made him Miss Japan, we would have yelled at everyone not to make fun of him. But, _that_ would have been fun… He _does_ fit girls clothes.

"Could you show me how to play the song?"  
I was a bit taken aback, but nodded.  
"Sure."  
He rose from the floor and walked up to me. Then he stood there, red in the face.  
I noticed. There was no other bench for him to sit on.  
I sighed. This was going to go the usual, but still amusing way. He is so much fun when flushed.

I gestured vaguely. "Here, sit on my lap."  
"N-No! I'll stand!"  
"You can't play properly standing. Now sit down and shut up."  
He did. Both, I mean. And was beet red. Well, it wouldn't be so embarrassing for him if he himself had different thoughts…..  
And he calls me a pervert. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Or the other way round.

When he sat on my lap finally, I told him where to put his hands. But, after witnessing his helpless search for the right keys, I grabbed his paws and set them into the right positions. He blushed even more at that. I grinned. It's playtime.

….music, of course. What _were_ you little drooling perverts thinking of?  
Ts, ts, ts.

Slowly, I showed him the patterns in witch to press the keys. He did his best to remember them, but since he never seemed to have touched a piano in his lifetime, it took quite some time.

Finally he had the whole thing in his fingers. Carefully, as if afraid, he repeated it, humming the tune under his breath.  
I was quite pleased with the efforts of my student, but soon found out he had the wrong rhythm. Leaning forward a bit, I breathed it into his ear.  
"One two-three-four, One two-three-four,…."  
He flushed deeply, and I couldn't suppress a grin. Okay, I may be nasty. But he plays along with it.

"Is-is that right now?"  
Kazahayas voice was timid and soft, I don't know whether it was his inability playing the piano, or my actions. I silently hoped it was the latter.  
…I haven't mentioned how much fun it is to make Kazahaya blush, haven't I?

"Yes, that's okay."  
"Good."  
He smiled happily and shifted a bit to make himself more comfy. I bit my teeth together. Now _that_ was….uhm. Not _fun_ anymore, definitely.

Kazahaya for once didn't notice my now truly a bit perverted actions. He really seems to catch up only the harmless stuff. Now is that naïve or on purpose?

He continued playing along the tune, and though I hadn't really understand why he wanted to learn it anyway, I enjoyed it. Mostly because in situations like this, a lot of quite appealing opportunities to _flirt_ arise.  
To be honest, I love to make those moves on him. They embarrass him so much. And help me to conceal that I really worry and care about him. But no one would believe that, if the bloke who claims to like you enrages you every two-and-a-half-minutes, right?  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…uhm. I think, kids in kindergarden do that.  
Just forget it.

To wipe those none-too-mature thoughts off my mind, I addressed my by now cheerfully playing student. "Hey, why do you want to know how to do that song?"  
"Ah, because…" And yup, he turned red again. Adorable. Childish. But adorably childish. "Why?"  
"Because I thought I could use my powers sort of _on_ that song. I mean, well, I just thought…it seemed like a good idea and well, what else shall we do…and…" Oh. Looks as if it's his practically none-existent self-confidence again. He really seems to think that I'll jump him every time he says something stupid.

Err.

Wait, not jump him. Well, _jump_ yes, but not in the way of _jumping_ somebody and…uhm. You get the picture, don't ya?

….unless of course, you prefer that image of me _jumping_ Kazahaya instead of simply _jumping_ him. And they call _me_ perverted. Geez. Fangirls.

Anyway, he continued his squabbling, and trying to sound especially friendly, I interrupted him. "Yes, and, did you try?"  
"Uhm. Not yet."  
"How about proceeding, then?"  
"Yes…that'd be good…."  
I promise, I won't eat him either. Such a lack of self-confidence is amazing.

Kazahya played that tune now, and I felt his muscles loosen. I don't know why, but seeing a vision always seemed to tire his body for a few seconds. Probably it was connected to him entering other memorial realms than his own mind. Did his soul leave his body and glide into another or what? I shivered.  
I could imagine Kazahaya 'inside' a piano, but not 'inside' a tune.

His eyes sank closed, and the only part of his body that still seemed to move – frighteningly at their own accord – were his arms and hands. And then I got it.

Having Kazahaya possessed is sometimes fun and sometimes not. This time, I was alert. When Kakei had him dress up in the seifuku, he had warned me hat Kazahaya would not act like his usual self. But he hadn't mentioned anything this time. Which is just typical, but still drives me up the wall.  
The lithe boy on my lap had continued playing the piano in the meanwhile of my musings. But now, it didn't sound like the hesitant and uncertain Kazahaya, but like somebody who played the melody countless times but still not been able to grasp it.  
I gulped.  
Possession, no doubt.  
Oh, great. Fate, we love you. Can't you be nice with us a single time?

Carefully, I slid my head forwards until I was able to peek at his face.  
I have to say, I've seen Kazahaya in many conditions, but this one wasn't up my list yet. His lower lip caught between his teeth, chewing it frantically, his brows furrowed in a somewhat desperate manner, his eyes concentrated but still fearful. Utter desperation.  
Not to mention that due to that stupid possessiveness Kazahayas cute lips were seriously damaged. Now, _that's_ a pity.

When my breath brushed across his cheek, he jumped, slightly. I drew back immediately. 'Normal' Kazahaya would have done that in a you-are-such-a-pervert-reaction. For which I longed, secretly. But shhh.  
This possessed form shrieked and tried to get up in a haste, and since I couldn't let him go, I quickly threw my arms around his waste to keep him in place. He kicked and tried to get out of my grip, but it _does_ have it's benefits to be a muscular giant.  
Ahem.  
At least wipe that drool off the floor, okay?

By now I had noticed that possessed Kazahaya wasn't fighting as fiercely as non-possessed Kazahaya would have. I guessed he was physically weaker because of the strength his power took from him. Well, makes it easier for me.  
I tried to calm him down, and after some more struggling, he grew a bit calmer. And since Kazahaya never fails to surprise me (whether it's agreeing to play Mah-Jong or dressing up as a bride), he now hit me by screaming my ears off.  
"Let me go! I don't want to play it anymore! You know I can't do it! Let me go!"

I did let him go then, but only because I was so struck by the unbelievably high-pitched shouting that I froze a bit in place.

When I finally regained my senses, he was already bolting out of the door, leaving only a swirl of dust behind. My, he _always_ has to be this comically-dramatic…

I didn't hesitate a second and dashed after him. I wish that to be given high credit, for I risked my health for him. Hearing is an important sense.

By the time I was on his tracks, he was stumbling down the long corridor, crying very child-like. I silently wondered what caused him to be this moody. Well, at least I couldn't be blamed for he had never yet reacted like that to my…uhm….flirting. But, mind you, that would be highly interesting….as I mentioned, he actually seems to _like_ being tortured at every possible occasion…

….I just happened to remember that I have a job going on here. Okay, back to the not so interesting reality. Fantasies come later.

…geez, I became almost a workaholic like Kazahaya…

I now finally got up to him, grabbing for him in order to stop him. And what did Kazahaya do?  
Fall directly into my arms, sobbing shamelessly and wetting my t-shirt greatly. Gladly not my pants, but that is a different matter.  
Such drastic mood changes are not normal, even for him. I felt a bit at a loss. What shall one do with a weeping kid clutching your shirt tightly and hiccupping helplessly?  
I'm not much of a pedagogic, but I knew as much: Be nice. Understanding. Shooting. Friendly.  
Sounds like a hard task, no?

After a few minutes he had ceased the crying and settled for sniffing, due to his running nose. I didn't have anything with me that resembled a possible handkerchief, but I tried my best to calm him down. Having Kazahaya crying, in my arms and hugging me tightly is a whole new experience. And no one said it was unpleasant.

"Hey, what is your problem?" Possibly not the brightest thing to say, it at least got me the desired effect. Possessed Kazahaya turned his attention on me and whispered in such a timid and fearful voice that I almost didn't understand him.  
"I don't want to play…I don't want to… Daddy knows I can't do it…he knows…I don't want to…."  
And hiccupping he went again.

I selected my next words carefully, since this kid here seemed on the verge of fleeting any second.  
"Why do you play it, then? You don't like it, do you?"  
Possessed Kazahaya sniffed, but answered. "He says…I can do it if I want to…and he wants me to…..I have to be good, and…and have to study hard…he says…but I don't want to…!"  
Parent putting pressure on kid? Nasty issue. I immediately choose to dislike this kids father.

"And mommy says I'll be as good as dad one day…but I don't want to…."  
That seemed to be the most frequent phrase. And made me dislike his mother too.

"But if you don't want to, you don't have to." I found it funny that I could state such words. I mean, they're all theories. Everyone has to do something s/he doesn't want sometime. But I found that this kid definitely had to be given some revolutionary sense.

"It's your life, I mean. If you dislike playing the piano, don't do it." Sounds nicely plain and simple. Of course it isn't like that, but who has the heart to tell kids so? They learn soon enough, too soon.

"But I do like playing the piano….I just don't like to do the things he says….and play the songs he picks…because the are so complicated…"  
Inside, I agreed to that. The song _was_ quite difficult.  
Question: What to do with that kid? I couldn't let it reside inside Kazahaya very well. I needed to solve this issue.  
Next question: How? Prices laid out for answers.

As I mentioned, I do like my partner. Even if it doesn't seem so. And that is the reason I now boiled my head in order to find a possible solution. While I was searching through the innermost corners of my mind, I made the way back to the room with the piano. Possessed Kazahaya followed me, the kid inside seemed to have decided that I was no danger to him. Which is true in one way, since I would never harm the _kid_. But Kazahaya….  
Oh well. I wouldn't _harm_ him.

My musings led to nowhere, and I was sitting in a corner of the room, frantically thinking of a way to get that kid out of Kazahaya.  
That is why I hadn't noticed that possessed Kazahaya had sat down at the piano and started playing again. After listening to him for a while, I recognised the infamous song.  
At least Kazahaya chose his possession well this time. I mean, if that kid plays the hated tune on it's _own _accord….the masochistic streak must be running in both of them.

He looked quite desperate, still. I decided to address the wired kid.  
"Hey, why to you do that?"  
His head snapped up, as if slapped at. Oh my. I sighed. This kid seemed to have even more major issues that Kazahaya himself.  
"B-Because I need to learn….daddy will be angry….I…" and so on. In a split second, I decided to help that kid. And if only for Kazahayas sake.

"Here, look."  
I stood next to the piano, pressing the keys to produce the melody. He watched me attentively, then slowly repeating the action. And right I was again, he understood it in a matter of seconds. All that kid needed was a patient teacher and no penetrate father and mother observing behind his shoulder.

When he continued to play the tune fast and with obvious joy, I started to feel sorry for him.  
Even if he was able to do that now, he still would be writhing under his parents and their demands. Forcing a kid to do things s/he doesn't want to is one of the most disgusting things anyone can do.  
Even if I/we helped him today, he will not be freed from his fear. And that is the thing that upsets me most about these jobs.

That we are able to help people, but only momentary. That all the things we do, all the actions we go through, do nothing but heal a very little wound next to real, deep one.

I reasted my gaze on Kazahaya. The people disappearing – it must have been connected to this kid's desperation and fear. Maybe it grew so strong that it kind of consumed the whole school…  
I shuddered. Creepy.

I focused on possessed Kazahaya again. Maybe it was my imagination, maybe I was overtired, anyway, I got the impression that he glowed. Faintly, as if shining from the inside.  
Alarmed, I grabbed his arm, in chase he'd collapse again, and little blinking –whatevers– emerged out of his skin. Horrified, I watched that glow leave him little blinking –whatever– by little blinking –whatever–. In the end, he was normal again, sure as hell sinking into my arms and at least unconscious.  
I inhaled deeply.

I despise all sadists that intended to put us trough _that_. And it wasn't even that interesting. I mean, Kazahaya didn't even get a chance to put a skirt on.

By the time I got back to the drugstore, it was already dawning. Suppressing a moan, I stumbled up the stairs to our apartment. Kazahaya hadn't even blinked a single time, leaving me with the burden of his weight. Not that he is very heavy, it's more the fact that I'm t…_tired_. Tired, that's it. Not tempted. No, not in any way.

Abandoning all thoughts concerning the already arisen day, I slumped down on my bed. Oh, I didn't notice that Kazahaya still had to be somewhere between my arms, I was asleep so fast.  
Owww, what a pity.

o0o.

_-wipes sweat of her head- _Oh my god, where did Rikuo lead me! Such a _-is calmed by a big hand from between the clouds clasping over her mouth-_ and thanks to you, Monty Python. _-grml-_

Anyway, this defenitely didn't go the way I expected it to go, so - tut. Tout et finite.

And would anyone care to present mewith a review? _-big puppy eyes-_


End file.
